desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die imaginäre Freundin
"Die imaginäre Freundin" (Originaltitel: "My Heart Belongs to Daddy") ist die 27.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 26.09.2006 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 16.10.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Gabrielle möchte einen "ehelichen Besuch" bei Carlos durchsetzen, ihr Anwalt rät ihr jedoch, an wichtigeren Dingen zu arbeiten - Carlo's freizubekommen. Doch Gabrielle möchte nicht noch länger warten und sie gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er für sie arbeitet und das zu tun hat, was sie verlangt. Als er entgegnet, dass er nicht ihr Gärtner ist, ohrfeigt sie ihn. Der Anwalt nennt Gabrielle eine Schlampe und zieht sich damit auch den Zorn der Gefängnisinsassen auf dem Hof zu, die (wie jeden Dienstag) Gabrielle bewundern. Letztendlich endet alles in Randalen der Gefangenen. Als Lynette spät abend nach Hause kommt, schlafen ihre Kinder bereits. Sie geht in ihr Zimmer um sie nochmal zu sehen und bemerkt dabei, dass Parker mit einem Regenschirm schläft. Tom erzählt ihr beim Abendessen, dass Parker neuerdings eine imaginäre Freundin namens Mrs. Mulberry hat - eine britische Nanny a la Mary Poppins. Lynette macht sich sorgen um ihren Sohn, doch Tom meint, dass sie nicht so sensibel sein soll, denn Kinder haben schließlich öfter mal imaginäre Freunde. Mike und Susan kommen gerade von einem Date nach Hause. Sie küssen sich. Irgendwann bricht Mike den Kuss ab und erklärt, dass er diese ganze Sache um eine "lockere Beziehung" nicht mehr ertragen kann. Entweder, sie akzeptiert, dass Zach ein Teil des gesamten Pakets ist, oder nicht. Nach kurzem zögern akzeptiert Susan dies auch - schließlich hat Mike damals auch akzeptiert, dass sie eine Tochter hat. Die Zeit der "lockeren Beziehung" ist damit vorbei. Als Carlos von dem Gefängnisaufstand hört, stellt er Gabrielle zur Rede. Der Anwalt hat den Job hingeschmissen und Carlos steht nun ohne Verteidiger da. Als er dann auch noch Gabrielles Grund dafür erfährt, muss er lachen. Gabrielle erklärt, dass ihre Ehe noch immer auf wackligen Beinen steht, und Sex helfen würde, die Spannung zwischen beiden abzubauen. Carlos weißt sie an einen neuen Anwalt zu finden und schnell wieder zurück zu kommen ;-) Bree verabschiedet sich von George durch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie ist noch nicht bereit, so kurz nach Rex' Tod, George wirklich zu küssen. Als die beiden sich die Hände reichen, kommt Andrew aus dem Haus. Bree lädt George zum Dinner ein, als Andrew wieder zurück kommt. Er bekommt Teile des Gesprächs mit und fordert George auf zu gehen. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen beiden, der darin endet, dass sie sich gegenseitig schubsen. Bree muss sogar zwischen die beiden gehen, um eine Schlägerei zu verhindern. Sie macht klar, dass sie sowas nicht tolerieren wird und lässt die beiden schließlich im Garten zurück. Lynette weckt Parker schon früh, damit sie vor ihrer Arbeit noch zusammen frühstücken können. Dabei lernt Lynette auch Parkers "neue Freundin" kennen. Als Parker jedoch merkt, dass Lynette nicht möchte, dass Mrs. Mulberry sie begleitet, steigt er aus dem Wagen. Andrew eröffnet seiner Mutter, dass er auf keinen Fall Dinner mit George haben will. Bree möchte lediglich, dass ihre Kinder ihn näher kennenlernen und erklärt, dass er keine Angst haben muss, dass George den Platz seines Vaters einnehmen wird. Andrew glaubt ihr nicht, dass sie keine Pläne für die Zukunft mit George hat und sagt das Dinner ab. Dann macht Bree ihrem Sohn klar, dass wenn er nicht erscheint, sie auch nicht mehr die Gebühren für seinen Schwimmverein übernehmen wird. Susan hängt Plakate in der Nachbarschaft auf, die helfen sollen, Zach zu finden. Edie sieht eines dieser Plakate und spricht Susan auf Zach an. Edie hat bereits durch Julie und Carl davon erfahren, dass Zach Mike's Sohn ist. Sie wundert sich, dass Susan sich so um Zach bemüht und muss feststellen, dass es Susan mehr um Mike geht, als darum Zach wirklich zu finden. Als nächstes lernen wir David Bradley kennen, einen sehr erfolgreichen Anwalt, der des öfteren Affären mit seinen Klientinnen hat. Zunächst lehnt er Gabrielles Fall ab, was sie nicht verstehen kann. Auch die Aussicht auf eine Menge Geld, kann ihn nicht umstimmen. Als er von den "ehelichen Besuchen" in der Akte liest, macht er Gabrielle klar, dass seiner Ansicht nach, ihre Ehe zum scheitern verurteilt ist. Lynette wird in den Kindergarten zitiert. Dort erfährt sie, dass Parker einer Kindergärtnerin den Schirm in den Bauch gerammt hat, als diese keinen extra Schreibtisch für Mrs. Mulberry besorgen wollte. Die Leiterin des Kintergartens meint, dass es wohl einen Auslöser für Parkers Fantasiefreundig gegeben haben muss und dass diese eigentlich nur ein Ausdruck tief empfundener Unglücklichkeit ist. Daraufhin bricht Lynette in Tränen aus. Andrew ist nun doch zum Dinner erschienen. Er und George scheinen sich gut zu verstehen und lachen sogar zusammen, was nicht nur Danielle wundert. Doch sobald Bree aus dem Zimmer ist, setzt Andrew ein anderes Gesicht auf. Er fragt George nach seiner Erfahrung mit Frauen. Er möchte sicher gehen, dass seine Mutter mit jemandem zusammen ist, der weiß, wie man Frauen zufrieden stellt. George ist die ganze Sache mehr als unangenehm und er fordert Andrew auf, still zu sein. Doch der denkt nicht daran und plaudert daraufhin munter weiter von Bree's und Rex' Sexleben, dass er durch die Zimmerwände mitbekommen hat. Er erzählt ihm sogar, wie es sich anhört, wenn sie einen Orgasmus hat. In diesem Moment kommt Bree zurück. George ist immernoch perplex von der Unterhaltung und entgegnet, dass er keinen Hunger mehr auf Dessert hat. Bree versucht ihm das Dessert schmackhaft zu machen, und dabei rutscht ihr auch ein kleiner Stöhner heraus - genau wie ihn Andrew zuvor beschrieben hat. Als Andrew George darauf aufmerksam macht, reicht es George. Er steht abrupt auf und weist Andrew lautstark an, auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Andrew spielt den unwissenden. George verlässt wütend den Tisch. Gabrielle kommt vom Shoppen nach Hause und hört eine Nachricht von David Bradley ab. Er entschuldigt sich für das Treffen, stichelt dann aber wieder, dass Gaby's Ehe zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Gabrielle sucht ihn auf und stellt ihn zur Rede. Nach einiger Zeit macht er sich ganz offensichtlich an Gabrielle heran. Dann kontert sie damit, dass sie schwanger ist. David ist sichtlich verwundert, nimmt aber schließlich ihren Fall an. Susan und Mike klappern mittlerweile Busbahnhöfe und Obdachlosenheime ab, um Zach zu finden. Als Susan für sich und Mike Eis kauft macht sie der Eisverkäufer darauf aufmerksam, dass Zach gleich hinter ihr auf einer Bank sitzt. Sie rennt sofort zu ihm hin, doch er versucht wegzulaufen. Als sie ihn fast eingeholt hat, schnappt er sich ein Stück Holz und schlägt nach ihr. Daraufhin rennt Susan zu Mike - erzählt aber nichts davon, dass sie Zach gesehen hat. Später erzählt Susan Gabrielle und Bree von ihrem "Treffen". Die Beiden können noch gar nicht fassen, dass Zach Mike's Sohn ist. Bree meint schließlich, dass es natürlich ist, dass Susan Angst vor Zach hat, dass er aber immer noch Mary Alice's Sohn ist, und dass er besser hier aufgehoben ist, als auf der Straße. Lynette und Tom unterhalten sich über die unglückliche Situation. Als Lynette schließlich ihrem Sohn versichert, dass sie ihn immer lieb hat, egal ob sie zu Hause ist oder arbeitet, antwortet er, dass Mrs. Mulberry real ist und sie sagt, dass Lynette eine Lügnerin ist. Verletzt verlässt Lynette das Zimmer der Jungs. Bree trifft sich mit George und erklärt ihm, dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen können. Sie weiß offensichtlich, was Andrew gesagt hat und dass alles ihre Schuld ist. Andrew trauert anscheinend immer noch um seinen Vater und sie muss sich mehr um ihn und seine Bedürfnisse kümmern. George rädt ihr, Andrew zu Spezialisten zu schicken - oder auch wieder in das Camp, in das sie ihn schon mal bringen liesen, damit er dort Hilfe bekommt. Bree will dies erst tun, wenn die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten. George hofft, dass es soweit nicht kommen wird. Dann entgegnet er ihr, dass er Andrew gern hat, weil er ihn an sich selbst erinnert. Gabrielle hat endlich die vielbesprochenen "ehelichen Besuche" durchgesetzt und darf Carlos nun für eine dreiviertel Stunde sehen. Sobald der Wärter verschwunden ist stürzen sie sich aufeinander. Später unterhalten sie sich ein wenig über die Zukunft. Carlos versichert ihr, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hat, und sie neu anfangen werden, wenn er aus dem Gefängnis kommt. Susan geht dorthin zurück, wo sie Zach das letzte Mal gesehen hat und findet ihn tatsächlich auch wieder. Diesmal läuft er nicht davon. Susan lädt ihn zum Essen ein und sie unterhalten sich. Sie versichert ihm, dass Mike Paul nicht umgebracht hat, aber niemand bisweilen was von ihm gehört hat. Zach möchte ihn unbedingt finden und vermutet, dass er sich in Utah aufhält. Susan möchte, dass Zach mit ihr kommt und dann kommt auch das Thema Julie ins Gesräch. Zach scheint noch immer an ihr zu hängen, was Susan ein wenig beunruhigt. Sie rät ihm, zuerst seinen Vater zu finden. Der wird sich dann um ihn kümmern. Lynette kann nicht schlafen. Sie schleicht in Parkers Zimmer, sieht den Schirm, nimmt ihn und wirft ihn in den Müll. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Parker besorgt zu seinen Eltern, weil er Mrs. Mulberry's Schirm nicht finden kann. Als Tom meint, dass Mrs. Mulberry hier schon irgendwo sich aufhält, kontert Lynette damit, dass sie wahrscheinlich gegangen ist, zu einem Jungen, der sie mehr braucht als Parker. Als die drei aus dem Haus kommen, sieht Parker den Regenschirm, der, als der Abfall geholt wurde herausgefallen ist. Parker freut sich sichtlich, doch dann wird der Schirm von einem Lastwagen überrolt. Parker läuft auf die Straße und "sieht" dass Mrs Mulberry tot ist. Er stürzt sich in die Arme seiner Mutter, die ihn tröstet. Bree besucht einen Schwimmwettbewerb von Andrew, als plötzlich George auftaucht, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie recht hat und dass er sich von ihr fernhalten wird. Dann überreicht er ihr ein Geschenkt. Andrew beobachtet alles argwöhnisch. Als sie sich bei ihm für das Geschenk bedankt schwimmt Andrew verärgert an den Rand und stürzt sich auf George. Er schlägt ihn immer wieder und kann erst durch einen anderen Mann unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Als sich Bree schließlich besorgt um George kümmert, grinst dieser in Andrew's Richtung. Zu guter Letzt: Andrew packt seinen Koffer. Gabrielle ist eingeschlafen und Carlos legt lächelnd seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Mike findet einen der Zettel, die er ausgehängt hat und betrachtet ihn traurig. Und Tom findet Lynette weinend im Bett. Sie sieht sich selbst als schlechte Mutter, weil sie die imaginäre Freundin ihres Sohnes auf dem Gewissen hat. Doch Tom verspricht ihr, dass sie und Parker später darüber lachen werden. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Die Welt ist voller guter Väter. Woran erkennen wir sie? Es sind diejenigen, die so sehr vermisst werden, dass alles zusammenbricht, wenn sie nicht mehr da sind. Es sind diejenigen, die uns sogar schon lieben, lange bevor wir da sind. Es sind diejenigen, die nach uns suchen, wenn wir den Weg nach Hause nicht finden können. Ja, die Welt ist voller guter Väter. Und die besten Väter sind diejenigen, die ihren Frauen das Gefühl geben, dass sie gute Mütter sind." Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Stub